Small electromechanical components can be manufactured using micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) technology using microelectronics manufacturing processes. MEMS devices include thin membranes and beams, which function as mechanical and/or electrical components.
Silicon microphones are a type of MEMS device in which the MEMS structure or a membrane actuates with acoustic signals. However, process variations during manufacturing of the silicon microphone may result in variations in membrane sensitivity, noise, parasitic effects, and others.